<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're All I Need by madi_pogg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781787">You're All I Need</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/madi_pogg/pseuds/madi_pogg'>madi_pogg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Cuddles, Techno Nudge, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, quackity trill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:20:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/madi_pogg/pseuds/madi_pogg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quackity was always considered a "weakling" among the other residents of the smp, so what happens when on a cold night he finally lets go of some of his emotions to his ever-so-caring boyfriend who just wants to help.</p>
<p>Cuddles ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>424</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're All I Need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! this is my first work i've ever published, go easy on me,,,,</p>
<p>I was just starved for some quacknoblade fluff, sue me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quackity was a calm soul in private, usually only ever near people he was comfortable around. People always saw him as a loud and overly confident energy, so why was he supposed to make them assume any different? </p>
<p>He was just like that, it was easier.</p>
<p>Maybe he got too used to the fact that he had to put up his “happy and overly hyper” charade, and how much it really drained him. Quackity liked to have constants in his life, after Schlatt, all he wanted was a solid and happy life; something set in stone.</p>
<p> He found that eventually, in the massive arms of a piglin hybrid, others around him would always fear this looming presence, but Quackity only saw love everytime he looked at the piglin. The look was so different on the man that gave him more love than he could ever want.</p>
<p>It was a colder night, after the explosions Quackity had decided to leave L’manburg to live with Technoblade, and he never doubted his choice for a second. </p>
<p>Sure, people could get intimidated by the man, but he never would, not when he knew the man was an absolute dork. Quackity had no reason to be afraid of him, all Technoblade did was give him love and support; so Quackity would try his darndest to do the same. Everything can always be seen as perfect, but every so often, the dam breaks; It all came rushing out, and he couldn’t stop it.</p>
<p>Technoblade and Quackity were laying side by side, holding each other close with the tenderness as though they were made of glass and a wrong move would make the other shatter. The piglin had softly nudged Quackity’s neck, a sign of admiration that they both mutually understood and cherished. Technoblade was half asleep, basking in the comfortable silence, but to the smaller laying close, it was deafening. It took all of the winged man to not breakdown, the day had been normal, but there was something about holding in all of his emotions that made him miserable. There was one thing about being half bird though, and it was that the wings don’t lie, and Technoblade could feel the rustling of his partner pressed up against him.</p>
<p>“Somethin’ wrong, feathers?” The pinkette had asked softly, still half-asleep, but awake enough to understand that something was wrong with his beloved. He softly ran his fingers through the soft feathers, making a soft coo come from the smaller’s lips.</p>
<p>“N-no, go back to sleep” Quackity had tried his hardest to sound normal, but was ultimately failing miserably, something his lover caught onto very quickly. Technoblade furrowed his brows and sat up, facing the winged man on the other side of the bed.</p>
<p>“Thats’ a lie, c’mere” Techno had opened his arms to Quackity, who openly snuggled into them. The taller ran his fingers through the raven hair, something that never ceased to calm down Quackity when he was scared or anxious. The silence was loud enough for Quackity to clear his throat and begin to speak softly, barely above a whisper.</p>
<p>“I'm just so sick of having to act all hyper and happy all the time, Techno, I just, I can’t do it anymore.” The soft inhale at the end felt like a punch to the gut to Technoblade, he hated hearing his ‘birdie’ upset, and it pained him to know he couldn’t do anything to help him. So instead of words, he decided that snuggling was the next best thing to do. </p>
<p>The piglin had pulled Quackity close, planting soft kisses all over his face and neck, holding him close and nudging him softly. The wings that were pressed close to him moved a small bit, no longer ruffled, a more calm exterior. Technoblade put his arm around Quackity’s hip, trying to be as gentle as possible to the younger, breathing out slowly as he finally relaxed. His wings became less tense, making the atmosphere shift entirely. </p>
<p>“Ya’ know, birdie, I think you’re perfect the way you are.” The soft but gravelly voice made Quackity’s frown turn upright, shifting so he was facing his boyfriend and moved closer, interlocking their fingers as Quackity cooed in contentment.  </p>
<p>Their lives weren’t anywhere near perfect, but they had each other and that’s all that mattered to them, they could get lost in the comfort of each other and no one could judge them for it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>